Autumn Memories
by MyGhela
Summary: Autumn. One of the most beautiful season but it's also one of the saddest.


_Autumn memories _

Autumn. One of the most beautiful season but it's also one of the saddest, everything is dying slowly, memories fading away, waiting for the winter to take over and freeze everything. Summer is gone and the chill of winter is on the horizon. The white puffy clouds that used to cross the cerulean sky would lose their color to sketches of grays. By this time, the trees would suffer with painful sorrows and cries dry tears of deadened leaves and flowers.

In a secret place where everything was hidden from humans, stood an old and gothic cathedral. It was usually empty but today it was filled with people, wearing beautiful and fancy dresses and clothes. The first wedding in the last 50 years was being held there this autumn noon.

The church was silent as the wedded pair was saying their vows. Everybody was smiling except from one woman, whose hair was in soft light brown curls that went past her shoulder. Her gaze was on her lap, her long finger playing with an old necklace, the most precious thing she had. She had forced herself to come and attend the wedding but this was too much. She couldn't stand seeing him looking with loving eyes at the bride that should've been her. She didn't want to break down in tears and make a scene after all it was her best friend's most special day. But it special to her as well. A bitter smile graced her face as recalled their past, her hands curling in little fists, trying to stop the tears from falling.

It was autumn when they first met. She was engrossed in taking pictures and didn't saw the man that was heading towards her, losing control over his bicycle. She could still remember him apologizing multiple times, explaining to her that it was because of a damn squirrel that appeared out of nowhere. As a peace gift he invited her to grab a cup of coffee. And that was when they became friends.

The next autumn however was the most beautiful one. On the same day they've met he confessed his feelings while he gave her the necklace, one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. His voice shook, afraid that she will reject him. But to his surprise she gave him a tight hug, mumbling in his chest "yes" over and over again.

And they lasted for two autumns until he dropped the bomb; he had fallen in love with another girl. It wasn't as painful but when she found out that the lucky girl was one of her friends, the one she introduced to him the autumn before. Her heart dropped, she felt like as if it was being stabbed a hundred times over and over again. Even though she was hurt and her feelings stayed the same she accepted his offer to only be friends, it was the only way she could still be close to him.

And her she was now, 5 autumns after they met, in this fairytale place, on the same date attending the wedding of her friend, the one she loved and still does, with a fake smile trying to fool everybody that she's okay. 'Of course it is beautiful. After all I planned the wedding' the pained women named Madelyn thought sadly, this was the place she wanted her wedding to be at, with Rhydian beside her, being the first couple in 50 years to marry in this church, but she wanted Rhydian's wedding to be the best even if that meant to step on all that she loved to make it possible.

She woke up from the trance she was in as the couple kissed and the audience clapped and cheered in happiness. She reminded herself to force a smile before she stood up and congratulated the couple.

After the wedding, everybody was outside, talking and congratulating the beautiful pair. Rhydian made his way towards Maddy, twirling her around to face him.

"Hey." Maddy was surprised to hear his voice and forget the most important rule she made for when he was around her; never look into his eyes.

Before she could get lost in his beautiful orbs she averted her eyes to his mouth before replaying with a simple "Hey"

"I'm so glad that you could made it " He smiled at her.

Through the whole conversation, Maddy only nodded trying to remember how his voice sounded, she loved his voice, it was her lullaby that never failed to calm her, but her heart began to hurt as she realized it isn't hers anymore, she will need it when she'll feel homesick in Ireland. Yes. She has planned it for a while, ever since they announced they were getting married. It was her only way of escaping.

"It was good to talk to you, but I gotta go. Shannon needs me. See you later!"

She clenched her fists when he mentioned the bride's name with love. Madelyn grabbed her purse as she watched Rhydian get lost in the see of people.

Once she was out, she sighed and ruffled her hair while leaning on a tree and watching as the leaves fell down.

"You can't fool me, you know?" She looked up and saw the only person that knew through what she went and could read her easily. The one and only Tom Okinawa, the closest friend of hers and Rhydian.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Don't bother. You know what I mean, Mads" Tom stated "Why'd you do it? Why'd you sacrifice yourself like that? "

Maddy could only sigh as her attempt of playing dumb failed. His tone was gentle and she knew he only wanted her to be happy.

"I loved him and I still do, but I can't be selfish and make him stick with me just because I can't get over it. If you love someone you have to let him free, if he comes back he belongs to you, if he doesn't, he was never yours. And besides this is the ultimate gift I could give him, the one that thought me what real love is. Don't worry Tom, I'm good. See you " Maddy quickly bid Tom goodbye and walked with her head down. As if the nature felt sorry for her, a warm wind- an unusual thing for this time of the year- lift up that fallen leaves and embraced Maddy as she clutched her heart , trying to get to her car.

Tom shook his head and took a sip of his whisky before whispering with a sad smile. "Silly girl. You didn't even notice the tears that fell from your eyes"

Autumn. One of the most beautiful season but it's also one of the saddest.

Loving someone that loves you back is like losing yourself in a world of euphoria, forgetting the reality and creating your own world where everything is perfect. But at the same time when everything is going to end, you will be somewhere high, not noticing the signs and the fall will be bigger and more painful.

* * *

**Hello, Hi, Konnichiwa, Annyeong, Halo~!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**R&R~**


End file.
